<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】Riddle time by SoulNebula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341174">【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】Riddle time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula'>SoulNebula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:09:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*重温417的怨念产物。</p><p>*他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nygmobblepot - Relationship, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, 谜鹅</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】Riddle time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*重温417的怨念产物。</p><p>*他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-mn">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-mnc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl box">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-detail m-detail-txt">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-cont box">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p> </p>
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p>1.</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>“What time is it？”</p>
                  <p>“Riddle time！”</p>
                  <p>“What time is it？”</p>
                  <p>“Riddle time！”</p>
                  <p>“That's right！It's riddle time at...the Riddle Factory！”</p>
                  <p>人群躁动着，欢呼着，期待着，所有的眼睛都看向台上聚光灯的中心，那个绿色的身影正调动起所有人的热情。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>“浮夸。”</p>
                  <p>人群中，Oswald不屑地扯了扯嘴角，小声地评价道。此时他正乔装打扮，混在疯狂的奈何岛住民中间，感到很不自在。他来得有些晚了，在最后一个挑战者上台时才进场，只能站在最后，努力伸长脖子越过人群看着台上那个熟悉的人开始他的表演。</p>
                  <p>“有请今天的最后一位选手，不幸的Vince！”</p>
                  <p>一个衣不遮体、头发蓬乱的流浪汉走上台，Oswald注意到他那双鬼鬼祟祟的眼睛一直盯着地上的那袋钱。如果能赢的话，那算得上一笔可观的收入，也难怪有这么多人愿意来这里碰碰运气。而这些走投无路的人，又大多比较蠢，这正是令Oswald想不明白的地方，和这些人猜谜对Edward来说能有什么乐趣呢？</p>
                  <p>这也是他今晚悄悄潜入想要搞明白的事。最近他听到传言说谜语人在奈何岛开了自己的club专门猜谜语，猜对了还有钱拿，这种事即使在哥谭也是闻所未闻，Oswald好奇心起，决定去看看Edward到底在搞什么名堂。于是他集中注意力，等待谜题。</p>
                  <p>“I never ask any questions, but I always get answers. What am I? ”</p>
                  <p>沙漏转动，绿色的沙子倾泻而下，所有人都屏住了呼吸。</p>
                  <p>Oswald却在人群中翻了个白眼。认真的吗，这么简单？</p>
                  <p>叫Vince的流浪汉显然对猜谜不太在行，他抓耳挠腮了半天，直到Edward提醒他：“你还有十秒钟。”</p>
                  <p>“等等，等等，我知道答案！”他突然大喊着，“电话，是电话吗？”</p>
                  <p>沙漏放空，Edward脸上露出了不易察觉的微笑，他转向人群伸出双臂，戏剧性地停顿之后，拇指翻向了下方。</p>
                  <p>人们发出失望的声音，Edward则迎来了他最喜欢的部分：揭晓谜底。</p>
                  <p>“答案是……”</p>
                  <p>“A doorbell。”几乎就在同时，Oswald低声说出了谜底。这太简单了，怎么会有人猜不出来呢。</p>
                  <p>“瞧，一点都不难。”Edward站在台上，露出他那副标志性的得意神情指向可怜的流浪汉，决定他命运的时候到了，“不幸的Vince转厄运转盘会转出什么呢？”</p>
                  <p>人群又是一阵躁动，这是他们最喜爱的环节，Oswald则对这种恶趣味不予置评。</p>
                  <p>被涂成彩色的厄运转盘发出吱嘎的声音转动了起来，最后停在“What’s eating you”这一格上，再次把现场气氛推向高潮，人们推搡着向前，Oswald被挤得东倒西歪，他用来伪装的帽子被挤掉了，眼镜也歪在了一边，他不得不站到边缘的过道上喘口气。</p>
                  <p>就在这时，Edward发现了他。那个绿色的身影转向左边，停顿了一下，Oswald能感觉到一道灼热的视线在他身上停留了片刻。他没有抬头，慌忙整理好眼镜，重新戴上帽子，顺着过道溜回出口，消失在了门外。</p>
                  <p>***</p>
                  <p>“What time is it？”</p>
                  <p>“Riddle time！”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>这一次，Oswald换了一件高领风衣，隐藏在阴影里，看着台上那人与昨天别无二致的浮夸表演，陷入沉思。</p>
                  <p>几周之前，Sofia被击败，Oswald清理掉她所剩不多的党羽，重掌哥谭地下世界大权。从码头回来以后，他马上邀请Edward加入，希望他们能再度联手，就像他们不愿提及但又无比怀念的那些“old days”一样。</p>
                  <p>但出乎意料的是，Edward拒绝了他，声称自己在奈何岛还有其他打算，Oswald叹气，他不想显得不近人情，但还是有个问题忍不住问出了口。</p>
                  <p>“这是为了Lee吗？”</p>
                  <p>“什么？”Edward看起来有些困惑，“当然不是，你为什么这么问？”</p>
                  <p>“我以为你们……算了，这没什么，我尊重你的选择。”Oswald挤出笑容，他必须接受他们不可能再像以前一样亲密这个事实，“只是希望你知道，我给与你的信任长期有效。”</p>
                  <p>Oswald看着Edward戴上黑色的礼帽，消失在两个路口之外的街角。那顶礼帽越来越小，最后变成一个小点消失不见。</p>
                  <p>现在那顶礼帽正挂在几米之外的舞台上，礼帽的主人仍在进行着今晚的表演。</p>
                  <p>“接下来，是今晚最后一位参与者，Malcolm！”Edward情绪高涨地介绍着最后一位选手，他站在这个愁眉苦脸的男人身边，看起来格外光彩照人，“Malcolm刚刚经历了破产，急需一笔钱，他是否能成为今晚的赢家呢？让我们拭目以待！”</p>
                  <p>Oswald叹了口气，为什么世界上总是充满了想要不劳而获的蠢蛋呢，他比谁都清楚个人努力的重要性，他简直不想和这些人呼吸同样的空气。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>“I have a soft bed but never sleep，a big mouth but never speak. What am I？”</p>
                  <p>Oswald环视四周，他发现所有人都很紧张地注视着台上，没有人出声，偶尔有人催促一句，也会马上安静下来。于是Oswald意识到，他们完全被Edward的小把戏吸引住了，这些人真的在享受这个过程。</p>
                  <p>“答案是river，那家伙不会猜不出来吧？”他小声跟旁边的人搭话，那人立刻低声制止了他：“嘘！你以为你很聪明吗？这可是谜语人出的谜语，听他说！”</p>
                  <p>“答案是……a river！”</p>
                  <p>人群发出欢呼，开始高声喊着“spin the wheel”。那人惊讶地打量着Oswald，不敢相信他答对了。</p>
                  <p>“嘿伙计，你挺厉害嘛，你该考虑上台挑战一下。”</p>
                  <p>“你说得对。”Oswald若有所思地看着台上那个巨大的问号，拉紧了风衣的领口，“是时候会一会这位谜语人了。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>2.</p>
                  <p>第三天，Oswald没有变装，他带着几个手下高调入场，抢占了最前排的位置，他的手下们甚至给他搬来了一把椅子，于是他舒适地欣赏完整场表演，并在每个挑战者猜不出谜语的时候大声说出谜底。</p>
                  <p>“是花瓶，蠢货。”他用手杖不耐烦地敲着地面，“说实话，这些谜语很难吗？为什么你们就是猜不出。”</p>
                  <p>在第三次被剥夺揭晓谜底的乐趣之后，Edward终于不能再装作无视这位不速之客了。他摘下礼帽对观众行了个礼说道：“想必大家都注意到了，今天我们有一位特殊的客人，Mr. Penguin。”</p>
                  <p>Oswald站起来对大家欠身，然后昂起头，正视着台上的人。</p>
                  <p>“想玩游戏吗？”Edward直视着那双再熟悉不过的橄榄绿色的眼睛，嘴角上扬。</p>
                  <p>“乐意奉陪。”Oswald毫不示弱，把手杖和外套丢给手下，气势汹汹地走上台。</p>
                  <p>台下瞬间响起一片热烈的掌声和欢呼声，夹杂着口哨和笑声，人们前所未有的兴奋，要知道，谜语人和企鹅人同台竞技，这可不是每天都能看到的光景，有人开始下赌注。</p>
                  <p>与台下的躁动相比，台上要安静许多。Oswald背对观众站着，用只能两个人听到的音量说道：“你放弃和我共事的机会，躲在这里就搞这个？和傻瓜猜谜语，得到人们虚假的崇拜和喝彩？”</p>
                  <p>“你不懂。”Edward仍旧笑着，但眼神却毫无笑意，“你看不到吗，人们爱我。”</p>
                  <p>Oswald冷哼一声：“醒醒吧，他们只是为了钱，至于是谁给的，他们才不在乎。”</p>
                  <p>Edward收起笑容，他闪身走到台前，开始说话：“今晚，我们迎来这位特别的挑战者，很显然，他不是为了钱而来，所以，我们要调整一下规则。”</p>
                  <p>Oswald转身看着他，聚光灯晃得他几乎睁不开眼睛，Edward到底是怎么做到每天晚上站在这些几乎灼伤眼睛的灯光下的？</p>
                  <p>“只要你的谜语问倒了我，我就答应你一个要求，任何要求。但是如果是你答错了，”Edward停顿了一下，满意地看到他吸引了所有人的注意力，于是接着说道，“就由这里所有人决定你的命运。我们，就是你的厄运轮盘。”</p>
                  <p>人群再次爆发出欢呼声，排山倒海的音浪在小小的club里冲撞回荡，Edward重新回到Oswald身边，在他耳边小声说：“还要玩吗，Oswald？”</p>
                  <p>Oswald抬眼看着面前这张洋洋得意的脸，想到待会儿这张脸上会出现怎样挫败的神色，就几乎藏不住笑意：“尽管来吧，Riddler。”</p>
                  <p>***</p>
                  <p>谜语工厂的气氛从未如此剑拔弩张过，人们来这里找点乐子，寻求刺激，可没想过能这么刺激。</p>
                  <p>这一次，轮到Oswald站在参赛者的位置，灯光打在他身上，他看不清台下的事物，眼前只有Edward那自命不凡的背影。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>“I‘m the revealer of masks, when I appear, friend becomes foe. And the one that you love becomes the one that you hate. What am I?”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>谜题给出的瞬间，现场安静了下来，人们意识到，这绝不是一个简单的谜语，它比以往出现的都要难，所有人都不禁为哥谭之王捏了一把汗，同时又庆幸站在上面的不是他们自己。</p>
                  <p>Oswald低着头，似乎陷入了思考。沉默中，沙漏走完了三分之一，Edward提醒道：“现在弃权的话，我会让你完好无损地离开的。”</p>
                  <p>仿佛听到了什么特别好笑的笑话，Oswald突然笑出了声，人群开始窃窃私语，纷纷猜测谜语太难把人逼疯。</p>
                  <p>“我看不出有什么好笑的。”Edward面露不悦，“我是在给你提供一个不会太难堪的选择，如果你识相的话，Oswald……”</p>
                  <p>不等说完，Oswald就抬起一只手打断了他：“Ed，还记得我对你说过，影响你的东西要可预测得多吗？了解你的人永远不会被你的谜语难住，相反的，你几乎把谜底对我拱手送上。”</p>
                  <p>Edward拧紧了眉头：“你在虚张声势。”</p>
                  <p>“我有吗？”Oswald笑道，“如果答题的人是我，你绝对不会毫无目的地出一个谜语，你的强迫性需求会令你给谜底赋予特殊的意义，当对手是我时，你总是渴求一个完美的胜利。这也是为什么你总是输给我的原因。”</p>
                  <p>“Ok，你吊足了大家的胃口，”Edward不打算再听下去了，时间所剩无几，“说出你的答案吧Oswald。”</p>
                  <p>“It's betrayal.”</p>
                  <p>Edward的脸隐藏在帽檐投下的黑影里，Oswald无法看到他的表情，也就无从推测自己给出的答案起到了什么样的效果。Edward一言不发地转过去面向观众，伸出了双臂。</p>
                  <p>Oswald突然意识到，这确实是一场豪赌，因为他即使有把握猜对谜底，也不能保证Edward会做出公正裁决，谜底的对错，完全掌握在他手上。</p>
                  <p>但是，他了解他，Edward绝对无法拒绝正确的答案，就像他无法容忍愚蠢的谜题一样。</p>
                  <p>随着Edward给出正确的手势，人群中再度爆发出欢呼声和掌声，Oswald松了一口气，接下来，轮到他了。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>3.</p>
                  <p>或许明天，人们会将这场难得一见的对决传遍大街小巷，但是在今晚，一切显然尚未结束。所有人都在期待着这场对谜语人的挑战。</p>
                  <p>“希望你不会被小小的胜利冲昏头脑，因为你我都知道刚刚那只是侥幸。”Edward站在那巨大的问号面前，整个人笼罩在淡淡的绿色光芒中，“而你的谜语，绝不可能难住我。”</p>
                  <p>“你知道我有多喜欢看你这张沾沾自喜的脸被失败的痛苦扭曲的样子吗？简直百看不厌。”Oswald反击道，“我想他们也会喜欢的。”</p>
                  <p>Edward深吸了一口气，显得有些烦躁：“好了，到此为止，给你的时间足够多了，说你的谜语吧。”</p>
                  <p>Oswald转动了一下眼珠，问出了闯入他脑海的第一个谜语：“I can't be bought, but I can be stolen with one glance. I'm worthless to one, but priceless to two. What am I?”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>Edward难以置信地转过头看着他，然后快步走过去背向观众，小声问道：“你是在羞辱我吗？这是我编的谜语，你怎么会愚蠢到用它来问我？”</p>
                  <p>“没错，这是你出的谜语，在我们还是朋友的时候。”Oswald缓缓地说，“这是你所有谜语中我最喜欢的一个。”</p>
                  <p>“你确定要问这个吗？”Edward沉不住气了，他看了一眼台下，人们都在等着他说出谜底，“这……这对你来说不公平。”</p>
                  <p>“我很高兴你还为我着想。”Oswald镇定自若地说，“你知道答案的话，大声说出来吧。”</p>
                  <p>Edward看上去仿佛舌头打了结一般，站在原地一句话也说不出。人群开始起哄，催促他快点作答。</p>
                  <p>“你不肯说是因为，这个谜语让你想起了什么，对吗？”Oswald笑了，这正是他想要的效果，“你为什么不敢说出那个词呢？你仍然认为人们来这里是因为他们爱你吗？”</p>
                  <p>“因为那是事实！”Edward的争辩显得如此苍白。</p>
                  <p>“因为你不敢承认，这间挤满了人的屋子里只有一个人爱你，”Oswald几乎吼了出来，“那个人就是我！”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>人们不敢相信自己听到了什么，他们开始交头接耳，然后迅速演变成尖叫、鼓掌、大笑，嘈杂的声浪席卷而来，Edward在巨浪中仿佛一尊雕像。</p>
                  <p>Oswald意识到自己做了什么之后已经晚了，他冲疯狂的人群大喊着：“闭嘴！我的意思是……不是你们想的那样！”</p>
                  <p>然而他小小的抗议并没有什么效果，气急败坏之下，他跳到台下，拔出手下腰间的枪，把天花板打成了筛子，顺便打碎了那两盏晃眼的射灯。</p>
                  <p>人群停止了狂欢，他们一哄而散，不一会儿就都跑光了，这间不大的club也安静了下来。Oswald把打空了子弹的枪扔在地上，在黑暗中大口喘着气，试图平复狂乱的心跳。</p>
                  <p>“时间到了，”Edward的声音在空旷的屋子里响起，“是我输了。”</p>
                  <p>Oswald转过身，台上那个绿色的问号此时成了唯一的光源，借着微弱的光，他捕捉到Edward写满挫败的脸。</p>
                  <p>“Well，”Oswald耸了耸肩，“看来要打败谜语人也没有那么难。”</p>
                  <p>“你说得对，Oswald，”Edward向前走到舞台的边缘，绿色的光切割着他的身影，“人们的确是为了高额的奖金才来到这里的。但是这不是我唯一在逃避的事。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>不等Oswald想清楚这句话的含义，Edward就一步跨下了舞台，站在一片狼藉的屋子中间，吻住了Oswald的嘴唇。</p>
                  <p>台上的问号灯闪了几下，也熄灭了。</p>
                  <p>过了好一会儿，在一片漆黑中，Edward问：“你赢了，Oswald，说出你的要求吧，这是你应得的。”</p>
                  <p>“你知道我想要什么。”Oswald说，声音里透露着喜悦，“重新考虑一下我的邀请，怎么样？”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>-END-</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>彩蛋：</p>
                  <p>Oswald的手下A：卧槽今晚目睹了不得了的事明天会不会被老大灭口！</p>
                  <p>Oswald的手下B：没事他们亲亲的时候灯都黑了，我们装作什么都没看见就好了！</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>哥谭大街小巷：谜语人和企鹅人又搞上啦！咦为什么我们要说“又”呢？</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>-好吧真的End了-</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>